Forger
by Tragedy is Love
Summary: This is the story of the beginning. The story of the founding of Hogwarts and the people who started it. This is the story of Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga and of the starting of the enmity between them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A/N I have no idea how much of this is correct. If someone would like to correct me, feel free. Oh yeah, do you think that they spoke like that or were they all prissy - =you know, using the thee's, thou's, and thines? And if so, should I use it? I really don't want to becoz it get's annoying.  
  
Summie: The whole story started thousands of years ago. It started with four people – Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. This is their story This is the story that led to the beginning of Hogwarts, the greatest school of Magic. This is the story of the school that would produce Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. This is the founders' story.  
  
'Rowena, wait up!' A pretty girl stopped walking and looked behind her.  
  
Seeing who it was, she smiled widely and waved a hand for him to hurry up. 'Salazar, is it possible that you could be fast?'  
  
The smiling boy grinned at her. 'Nope, why?'  
  
The girl flipped her copper-coloured hair over her shoulder and laughed, 'You are so slow!'  
  
Salazar smirked, 'I take that as a compliment, milady.'  
  
He ran his fingers through his strangely-coloured silver hair and looked at Rowena cheerily. 'You want to go and see Godric? He's probably fighting with his new sword – you know, the new one his father gave him? The one with huge rubies and all?'  
  
Rowena laughed. 'How could I forget? Godric talked for so long about it. It was becoming annoying.'  
  
Her rich blue robes fluttered loosely out behind her. Her eyes looked out into the distance for a while before she cried, 'Look, there's Helga!'  
  
Sure enough, a slim girl with black hair ran into the group. 'Hello, Salazar. Hello Rowena. Godric is running after me again!'  
  
They all laughed and started laughing again when a messy blonde-haired boy ran up to them. 'Hello, everyone. I was just coming to meet you.'  
  
'You were actually chasing me, Godric!' Helga put in. Her black curls dipped down the back of her head where a single white locked was seen very visibly.  
  
Godric smirked. Then he turned to Salazar, 'Sal my friend, would you please practice with me?'  
  
Salazar paused to think, mocking him, 'Well, I don't know. I was going to ask the lovely Rowena to go on a date with me but –' He stopped seeing the expression on Godric's face. Godric though best friends with two girls, and seventeen to further announce it, had not thought of girls in that way as yet.  
  
'What?! Girls! Salazar,' he turned a stern face on his friends. 'You are disgusting! Girls,' he made a flippant gesture with his hands. 'Are horrible.'  
  
Seeing on the face of his two female best friends, he frowned. 'You two are okay, though, I guess.'  
  
Both girls, looking at each other, lifted their bags and prepared to give him a good whack. Godric ducked out of the way and the two bags landed themselves on Salazar instead.  
  
'Yowch! Godric, that was meant for you Now you've gone and made my darling here,' he winked at Rowena, who laughed, 'Hit me. Give me a kiss, Rowena dear.'  
  
Salazar puckered up while both Godric and Helga burst out laughing. Rowena groaned.  
  
'Salazar, grow up!'  
  
'You will kiss me, won't you? Or maybe Godric would? Heh?' He looked conspiratorially over at Godric who had doubled over with tears.  
  
Rowena was blushing. She liked Godric, as more than a friend, but Godric was as immune to girls as he was to the weather. Godric found love more than a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Helga glanced at Rowena and noted the flush in her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she realized and she looked at Rowena. Rowena nearly choked as she frantically gesticulated for her not to tell. She took the hint and shook her head.  
  
Helga was quiet but a loyal friend. Salazar, well, he and Godric, were practically brothers. They did nearly everything together, anything that the girls would not participate in. Salazar was the more ambitious, he would concoct the goal while Godric would be the one who actually dared to do it. Both loved making fun of the girls. Rowena was the most intelligent. She was the one who would think through everything before it was done.  
  
However, they were all best friends – they shared everything, thoughts, dream, power. Each of them could work magic and they were afraid. Afraid that someone would find out. Afraid someone would cast them out of society. But they had a dream – a dream to build a school where they could gather those who shared the same powers as them and teach them.  
  
Throughout the years they had worked together, working to control their powers, and how to use them. They had succeeded, of sorts. There was still so much more to learn.  
  
Godric and Salazar had taken up a mock thrashing of each other now. Then Salazar spun and kissed Rowena on the cheek. Then he mock fainted.  
  
'I have kissed my love. And alas, she does not respond.' He said in a faint voice.  
  
Rowena marched up to him and kicked him gently. 'Oh, get up, Sal. You are an idiot!'  
  
He stood up and bowed. 'As my love commands.'  
  
Rowena punched him, hard, this time and Salazar doubled over, wincing.  
  
'When will he ever learn?' Godric said to Helga.  
  
'  
  
' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yeah, well, this story is made up so forget the details. Just treat it as an original fiction etc cause I can't get much details of all this stuff so yeah. And also, apparently the founder of Beauxbatons was unknown so yeah. Oh yeah, language I know should be thee-y and thou-y sorta but we don't really need to know do we?

Marie turned in her seat and pulled her hat lower to shadow her face, her eyes shrouded lightly by the gauze. Outside her carriage, she could hear the shouts and screams. Her eyes closed in pain and sorrow. 'Witch! Mistress of Satan!'

That was what they called her. Her people, they called her witch, la sorciere. Silently, she screamed, the pain tearing her. Mon dieu! When would they accept her, would they ever?

She didn't look back when she left her town of Marseilles. Witch.

Godric pulled on Salazar's arm. 'Sal, come, quick!'

Salazar groaned and turned around in his bed. Godric sighed and tugged again. Again he whispered, this time more urgently than the first. 'Salazar Slytherin! Wake up! I need you to help me.'

Salazar shot up and grumbled, 'What?! I was trying to _sleep_.' Godric shook his head and ignored him. 'Look.'

'This better be good.' Salazar muttered. Holding his hands out, Godric concentrated very hard on Salazar. Suddenly, Salazar could feel himself jump up and run around the room.

'What—? Godric, are you doing that? If you are, stop.' He shouted. Godric immediately whispered something and Salazar stopped. He looked at Godric in amazement, 'Do you _control _me? Teach me.'

Godric shook his head. 'It's a curse, it will inflict too much harm on everyone. I can't… don't tell anyone what happened.' Godric's eyes closed then opened as he looked straight at Salazar. He whispered a few words and Salazar's eyes closed.

_I'm sorry, Salazar. No one can know about this. I'm sorry I had to wipe your memory but … the world can be destroyed like this. _

I know, very short chapter but I needed to add something.


End file.
